


A Blossoming Rose

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay so I'm not satisfied with the title, as emotionally I'm more focussed on the Doctor in here. R&R, let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blossoming Rose

“Doctor? You alright?” Rose’s face deflated, all traces of her previous excitement gone. She reached out to squeeze his arm comfortingly, but the Doctor had already pulled away, putting a mask of indifference.

“Course I’m alright! Now, how about you? How long have you…” He gestured inarticulately. He tried not to think but once opened, it was difficult to stem the flow of those particular memories. He tried smiling, though Rose still saw traces of pain in his eyes. She pulled him over to sit on the bed beside her.

“We don’t have to keep it if it’s going to make things difficult for you,” Rose said gently, though her body betrayed her, her hand coming to rest automatically on her abdomen. “I… I just thought… you ought to know.” The Doctor was silent, unreadable. Rose’s hand snaked forward and she was holding his hand, folding their fingers together.

“Rose…” he started, but stopped. How could he tell her this?

Already, she was talking about safe ways that doctors could terminate or otherwise end a pregnancy. About how she really wasn’t ready for a child, either. She was only twenty-five; it wasn’t as if her biological clock was ending any time soon.

“Rose.” He interrupted her; his voice was shaking but his resolve was firm and clearly heard. A chance to lead a full life, with her; a chance to start again, putting his past behind him once and for all. He was, however, scared. It was irrational, he knew, to be frightened of having a child. But he was acutely aware that he was the Doctor, that he would only lose everything he held dear time and time again. “I… I don’t know if I can,” he finally whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

“We’ll get through it together,” Rose searched her Doctor’s eyes, trying to make eye contact.

Together. Alone. Gone. Forever. Or perhaps, in this universe, it had never existed. Perhaps the Time War had obliterated both sides, Daleks and Time Lord alike. And with no Doctor, they did not live on.

“I was a dad once,” he said quietly. Rose suddenly remembered that he had said that before, back in the other universe in London, after they went to the 2012 Olympics. She bit her lip, and reached for his other hand.

“Still are,” she murmured, “I don’t think that kind of things just stops.”

“But I… I can’t… Rose.” He buried his face in her neck, and Rose felt his tears slide down her skin. His expression reminded her of when they had first encountered a Dalek ‘back’ in 2012. Only this time, he wasn’t defensive with his vulnerability.

“We’ll take it slow, yeah?” She promised, absently rubbing circles around his back.

“Together.” The Doctor reaffirmed, his voice already returning back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so let me know what you think. This just sort of came to me, remembering bits and pieces of the show. And writing this, I was reminded of just how much the Doctor likes Earth. Earth 2012, let’s see. ‘Dalek’ took place in Utah 2012. The London Olympics, of course, in ‘Fear Her’. Series 7 was linearly in 2012. ‘Pond Life’ and other instances when Amy and Rory were not in the TARDIS. The minisode ‘Good as Gold’ features a 2012 Olympic runner who is pursued by a Weeping Angel.


End file.
